fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
La Elemagica: Prismatic☆Dream
Prismatic☆Dream is the third story of La Elemagica, created by Le Pastiche, as the presequel of story, Rainbow Rocks!, MAGI: School of Oz and DreamTopia Come True. The season consists of 24 protagonists, each warrior has a represented color, element, jewel, mythology, idol type, fashion style, brand, coord and the music instrument and its genre. The motifs are love, friendship, dreams, hope, happiness and courage while the themes of the season are colors, jewels, elements, fairy tales, rainbows, fashion, music, idols, cards, mirrors and dance. Production The Idol Master season 2 constestants are consisting of the (male) winner, Jonas Red, who is the lead character in the series and the female winner/runner up, Erica Kareina was sub-leader, as well as the romantic lead to Jonas. Also, the remained finalists (Allan, Calie, Quinn and Riley), semifinalists (Bella, Daryl, Marco, Steph, Trent, and Yassy) and the losing contestants (Fritz, Grace, Helen, Isaac, Kayla, Lexie, Nikki, Ollie, Paulo, Vince, Wanda, and Zhack) are also became the main characters in the series. The concept was same as La Elemagica: DreamTopia Come True, La Elemagica: Rainbow Rocks! and La Elemagica: MAGI: School of Oz; but they have a drastically change in the series. Prismatic Dream and DreamTopia has some changes by its colors by genders: Leslie and Fritz' maroon, Taylah and Ollie's turquoise, Eric and Steph's coral and Dion and Lexie's canary. The lead character (Jonas) was a prince of the main setting (Luminique) by his real parents. But he was landed to a mortal world (Wuijic) by his adoptive parents and later it was revealed the "biological" son of the famous music composer and a singer that his dreams to be an idol, until that his "real" identity was soon to be found when he discovers Luminique. Story Characters Protagonists : Jonas Red (real: Prince Rojo de Mashiqua of Luminique/'Joren Ariz') - The main character in the series. A poor young boy who has high spirits and he wants to reveal his true identity and true self. He dreams to be an idol, who is the missing son of the famous composer and singer; but he was the missing prince of Luminique. He is the Luminique Ruby, who controls the power of fire. His image color is red. : Erica Kareina - Sweet and innocent. Lover of Jonas who loves something cute and sweet and she thinks easily what she can try. She is the Luminique Quartz, who controls the power of love. Her image color is pink. : Allan Shaw - A loyal and cool friend, who is excels at soccer. He can be scatterbrain sometimes. He is the Luminique Sapphire, who controls the power of water. His image color is blue. : Quinn Akira - Innocent but nerdy gal. She is calculates easily and likes to know about science and mathematics. She is the Luminique Topaz, who controls the power of light. Her image color is yellow. : Riley Quill - A philosopher of the group, who likes to read books and he excels at English. He can distracted his mind when he see something a big error. He is the Luminique Emerald, who controls the power of earth. His image color is green. : Calie Way - Serious and naughty influencer who loves a type of fashion and makeup. She seems "mean" by others and strangers. She is the Luminique Amethyst, who controls the power of wind. Her image color is purple. : Trent Javier - A boy likes basketball and a part of the Varsity team. He was rival to Allan but he can be too friendly and can lift anything. He is the Luminique Amber, who controls the power of thunder. His image color is orange. : Bella Cross - A cold and timid skater who was quit after her injury. She loves stuff toys and she can care and love to other people. She is the Luminique Aquamarine, who controls the power of ice. Her image color is cyan. : Daryl Orlando - He is the Luminique Tanzanite, who controls the power of the moon. His image color is navy. : Yassy Watson - She is the Luminique Rubellite, who controls the power of music. Her image color is magenta. : Marco Ritch -He is the Luminique Agate, who controls the power of grounds. His image color is viridian. : Steph Barbosa - She is the Luminique Padparascha, who controls the power of time. Her image color is coral. : Fritz DeNost - He is the Luminique Garnet, who controls the power of lava. His image color is maroon. : Helen Carlos - She is the Luminique Alexandrite, who controls the power of nature. Her image color is rose. : Isaac Gali - He is the Luminique Peridot, who controls the power of teleportation. His image color is chartreuse. : Nikki Beller - She is the Luminique Opal, who controls the power of the sky. Her image color is azure. : Ollie Tinkman - He is the Luminique Zircon, who controls the power of telekinesis. His image color is turquoise. : Wanda Singh - She is the Luminique Beryl, who controls the power of mirrors. Her image color is mint. : Paulo Vera - He is the Luminique Jade, who controls the power of gravity. His image color is teal. : Grace Polika - She is the Luminique Kunzite, who controls the power of glitters. Her image color is lavender. : Vince Tuff - He is the Luminique Tourmaline, who controls the power of animals. His image color is olive. : Kayla Fliss - She is the Luminique Morganite, who controls the power of stars. Her image color is peach. : Zhack Jee - He is the Luminique Spinel, who controls the power of motion. His image color is indigo. : Lexie Lohan - She is the Luminique Citrine, who controls the power of the sun. Her image color is canary. Supporting Characters Mortals Luminique *'Miniatures' : Finneon : Banette : Wigglypuff : Shedninja : Vanillite : Lillipup : Manaphy : Gardevoir : Luxio : Skitty : Eevee : Azumarill : Sentret : Gyarados Antagonists Items * Prismatic Phone - The main item of the idol warriors. Same as an Samsung Android phone, but it can be use to detect the mystery coords and items and create a communication, as well as the main transformation item. * Prismatic Coords - The main collectibles. Each card has own form change with the specific fashion trend for solo, group and upgrades. * Prismatic Mic - A microphone-like wand allows to make an attack or to perform. Locations : Luminique - The main setting. : Chromatique - The antagonists' main home place. Notes Trivia Gallery References Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Le Pastiche Category:La Elemagica Category:La Elemagica: Prismatic☆Dream Category:Fanfiction Category:Fantasy Category:Story